


Small and Silver

by lovelyairi



Series: Small and Silver [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Kinks, M/M, multiple paraphilias, slight BDSM, there's a lot of plot holes in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Zelo wants so much from YonggukBut he'll take what he can get





	1. Don't You [Prologue]

There was a man who lived in a mansion at the top of the hill within a burly forest. Many thought he was insane, many thought he was mysterious, but no one knew his name.

However he'd been made famous by one thing. His clients.

When people found no meaning in their lives and they desired to find some kind of spark in their abyss they'd visit him, and he would help. It wasn't known if he received payment or not.

He was very selective.

Zelo was one of these people, he couldn't find anything interesting behind his life. And he wanted to change that, he wanted to feel the thrill that life had to offer before it was over.

So he went to find him.

The way to his mansion was long and cold, the forest felt like it was sucking his energy or something because when he reached the iron gates his strength was depleted.

Zelo's hands shook as he stood in front of the large doors, it looked like some kind of horror movie. With the gargoyle knockers and wide door step, Zelo held his breath and he knocked on the door, not feeling comfortable with the statues watching him.

The door opened after a few moments, the sound old and heavy as it was pushed open. Zelo blinked as he was met with a young man, he had round glasses on his nose and his tired eyes were confused to see him there too.

"You've heard about me?" the deep voice asked, the sound immediately dived into Zelo's skin and he nodded, fiddling with his fingers awkwardly. The man opened the door wider revealing the foyer.

"Come beautiful, let me show you a new side to life."

 

Don't You - WET


	2. It's All In Vain

The threshold of the mansion was cold and definite as Zelo stepped past it, he could see the large twin staircases leading up to the upper floor, as well as the large chandelier hanging from the middle.

Zelo curiously looked around, seeing tons of paintings and flower vases lining the hallways and walls. He noticed that all of the paintings were monochrome, not a single stroke of colour in them.

"Your name?" Zelo turned his attention back to the man only just noticing how he was wearing a black blazer over a black button down, the buttons were undone aside from the two at the bottom showing his tanned skin.

"Choi Junhong, and you are?" the man smiled and Zelo felt his face heating up. He was so alluring and dark, so very beautiful. The mansion was eerily quiet, nothing but the sound of their breathing in it's empty walls.

"Bang Yongguk." the name found it's way to Zelo's lips and he was saying the syllables on his tongue. Without another word Yongguk held out his hand and Zelo stared at it in confusion.

"Trust me." Yongguk whispered and Zelo's eyes widened. This man could be a murderer, or insane like the rumours said but with those beautiful eyes staring into him he couldn't think clearly.

Zelo took his hand and Yongguk smiled once more before he lead Zelo past the foyer and up the left staircase, they turned into the left wing and normally Zelo would've looked around the place but his eyes were glued on the mystery before him.

The sound of their footsteps echoed through the halls and after a moment they reached the end of the hallway. Yongguk opened the door on his right and revealed a large room.

The floor was covered with a round red carpet and the windows were draped with blood red curtains, the bed was grand and it was hidden by a canopy. The whole room was filled with dark wood furniture and it smelt of musk and earth.

Zelo stepped into the room and Yongguk closed the door behind them, Zelo gasped at the noise and Yongguk walked towards him. Zelo backed up till his knees hit the bed and he fell onto the fluffy duvet.

Yongguk got onto the bed and lifted Zelo's leg, he removed the younger's shoes and kissed his ankle. Zelo scooted backward up towards the headboard and Yongguk closed the canopy enveloping them in darkness.

"Y-yongguk?" Zelo's breath hitched when he felt hot breath on his neck, it was still day but with the curtains drawn the canopy closed it was quite dark. Soft hands moved up his shirt and he shuddered,

"Trust me." Yongguk repeated and Zelo nodded, feeling plump lips trace his collar bone. He relaxed his body and he searched for Yongguk's expression, he couldn't read it.

As Yongguk sucked on his adam's apple he threw his head back and his eyes noticed the mirror above them he suddenly felt shy as Yongguk stripped him of his clothing and the elder stopped when he noticed his hesitation.

"Be comfortable with your body. This beautiful body of yours." Yongguk's voice was so gentle Zelo melted in his touch, they were both naked sooner than later and whilst looking through the mirror Zelo could see a tattoo on Yongguk's back.

The male before him was unbelievably beautiful, his body chiseled and toned, tan and smooth. He wreaked of sexual appeal and Zelo had almost forgotten that he was rumoured to be insane.

Zelo's long legs were spread and he could see himself in the mirror, he wasn't looking at Yongguk but the elder didn't mind. Zelo was memorizing his facial expressions and his body, just as he should.

Yongguk trailed kisses from Zelo's neck down to his nipples towards his member, which had already grown hard from simple touches and sexual stimulation. The elder gently grasped the younger's cock and he suckled the tip with his lips.

Zelo moaned and he gripped onto the duvet as his legs splayed further, he tore his eyes away from the mirror and looked down at Yongguk flinching when he saw the way the elder was staring at him.

Zelo bit onto his knuckle and his eyes never left Yongguk's, he watched the way his member glistened with saliva whenever Yongguk bobbed his head and it was so sexy.

Yongguk pulled off and he licked his lips before he brought his fingers to his mouth before he started lubing them with his saliva. Zelo swallowed hard at the sight and Yongguk gestured for him to lay down.

He rested his head on the pillow and gasped when Yongguk gripped his thighs, forcing his legs up so that his body weight was depending on his upper body. His ass was to the sky and his legs awkwardly hung in the air.

Yongguk smirked at the way the younger was looking at him and he pointed upward, Zelo followed the instruction and he saw Yongguk pushing a finger into his anus. He instantly clenched and his heart pounded at how lewd it look.

He looked so needy with his flushed face and messy hair. The way his stomach scrunched together and how his legs shook, the way the hole eagerly took in another finger, it made him blush.

"Look at how beautiful you are." Yongguk said as he licked the entrance, hearing the way Zelo moaned. He continued preparing the younger until he was able to move three fingers in and out easily.

Yongguk put Zelo's legs down and he pumped his cock before he aligned it to Zelo's entrance, as the younger was looking back to him he buried himself in deep. Zelo's arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and Yongguk kissed his cheek before he began thrusting.

"Ah ah Yongguk!" Zelo groaned into his ear, he wouldn't lie it hurt at first, but pain easily bled into pleasure and he was on cloud nine. He couldn't help it and his eyes went back to their reflection, the way his body reacted when Yongguk pushed into him.

However, he hadn't seen all of those scars on Yongguk's skin until now.

"Oh fuck!" Zelo screamed when his prostate was hit and Yongguk continued aiming for that spot. Zelo's eyes lidded as he looked over the man's expression, seeing how his brows were furrowed and his lips parted in pleasure.

He hesitantly leaned forward and Yongguk moved back, avoiding the contact. Zelo's eyes flashed with rejection and Yongguk leaned in, holding the younger in his arms so that Zelo was buried in his shoulder.

The younger came with the moan of the elder's name and Yongguk followed suit, filling Zelo with warmth. They breathed heavily as they calmed from their highs and Zelo gently pushed Yongguk away from him.

"Do you still wish to see this side of life?" Yongguk smiled as Zelo nodded and he kissed the younger's temple.

"Lovely, because I didn't want to let you go, Junhong-ah."

 

It's All In Vain - WET

 


	3. Deadwater

Zelo was gracefully accepted into Yongguk's home, the elder had told him that they'd need to live together for their "sessions" and Zelo didn't protest he'd been prepared for such a thing the moment he went looking for Yongguk.

The first lesson to his training was that he wasn't allowed to wear clothes. Zelo had been more than shocked but then again considering he'd had sex the moment he entered the mansion he didn't expect any less.

According to Yongguk this was another way for him to get used to his body, since the sessions would be getting more intense and him being shy over his body wasn't an option.

Which explained why Zelo was wandering around the house with nothing on his body, not even socks on his feet. The floor was cold and unwelcoming to his warm skin but the carpet provided some comfort.

Yongguk said that he had some work to do and so he wouldn't be having any kind of session with the younger today and Zelo respected that, he was rich somehow after all. 

Zelo couldn't help but feel nervous, the house was so vast it made him feel like someone was judging his body. But he was reassured by Yongguk that no one lived there, turned out Yongguk enjoyed living his life naked as well.

They'd had an oddly comfortable naked breakfast together before Yongguk left him to work and here he was. Zelo padded across the floor exploring the wing that he and Yongguk shared.

He felt like if he went any further he'd discover some kind of dark secret like the stupid people in movies and he wasn't about to ruin his chances with a beautiful mystery.

Zelo couldn't deny the excitement running through his veins however, the way the air tickled his skin and the way his member hung freely. He felt like one with himself and with the environment. 

But then again he was in a mansion and not a forest.

Zelo felt a little tired and he decided to return to his room, Yongguk had been kind enough to lend him some robes and such for bathing because although being naked was nice sometimes clothes were required.

He arrived at the end of the hallway and he entered the room, if he remembered correctly Yongguk's study was on the opposite side of the hall whereas his room was across from Zelo's.

He walked into the room and walked straight into the ensuite, not bothering to close the door behind him. He was living freely was he not? Zelo ran the bath and he made sure the water was steaming and that the tub was full before he stepped in. 

Zelo moaned at the heat soaking his skin and he slumped into the water, letting his aching joints heal in the heated water. His eyes focused on a spot on the wall and he smirked before he spread his legs.

He wrapped his hand around the member the water already making him more sensitive than he'd usually be. Zelo moaned, the sound carrying through the bathroom as he began stroking himself. 

The image of the elder fucking him played in his head, he could remember the strong thrusts and the grip on his hips. The way his body bent under Yongguk's will.

He bit onto his lip and leaned back, his legs splaying awkwardly as he moved his hand quicker, the water beginning to slosh from the vigorously. Zelo groaned and he used his other hand to fondle his balls, almost clenching his legs together from the feeling.

Zelo breathed heavily and he roughly shoved two fingers into himself, not caring about the burn right now he just wanted to get off. He fingered himself roughly and stroked his cock lazily.

"Ahnn Yongguk~" he came into the water, pumping his cock to empty himself fully. Zelo licked his lips and he slicked his hair back before he actually began to bathe.

 

Yongguk watched the screens with a smirk on his lips, of course Zelo noticed that he had cameras all over his mansion. Seeing how the younger wasn't afraid to show him new sides was exciting.

For once Yongguk could feel his dead heartbeat coming back to life, letting Zelo stay was a good decision after all.

 

Deadwater - WET

 


	4. Don't Wanna Be Your Girl

Zelo sat on his bed munching on some cherry tomatoes he'd found in the fridge, it'd been awhile since he saw Yongguk considering he'd eaten breakfast alone and it was currently evening.

He had the container situated between the nook of his legs created when he crossed his legs and it was the strangest sensation against his dick. But whatever, he munched away as he tapped at his phone screen.

He was currently texting his friends and family assuring them that he was okay, since he was at the prime age of 21 they believed he could take care of himself. But then again he hadn't told them he was at the mansion that was rumoured to be inhabited by the insane business man Yongguk.

Zelo finished up his messaging and he placed his phone down. Yongguk had given him the Wi-Fi password but he had no reason for it right now. He got out of bed and walked towards the door.

He left his room and walked down the long and empty hallway, towards Yongguk's study. He hadn't exactly been told that he couldn't enter so why not take his chances? He missed him a little bit too.

He reached the door at the end of the hall and he could see how the door was much newer than the others, the dark wood practically shining in front of him. Zelo raised his hand and he knocked.

"Come in Junhong. the response came almost immediately and he turned the doorknob slowly, letting himself in. He revealed his head first seeing how Yongguk smiled at him and he closed the door behind him.

The room was dark like all the other rooms, a large window with the curtain drawn behind the desk that Yongguk was seated at. There were bookshelves lining the walls, each book covered in a sheer layer of dust indicating that they were no longer read.

Yongguk had round glasses sitting on his nose and a loosely tied robe around his figure, his chest was showing as he kept his hair messy as he worked. Zelo looked at anything but the elder himself.

Even though he'd gotten used to (relatively used to) walking around naked, something about the dark heat of Yongguk's gaze always made him fuzzy. As though the man read his mind he smirked and coaxed the younger closer.

Zelo tried his best to hide his wobbly legs as he staggered towards Yongguk's desk, he sat himself down on one of the chairs across his desk and placed a pillow over his privates. But upon seeing the disapproving look in the elder's eyes he removed it.

"What brings you here Junhong? I'm sorry I've been so busy." Yongguk asked and apologized all at once, Zelo shivered upon hearing that deep voice again, he definitely missed the way it made him feel.

"No worries Yongguk, but what makes you so busy?" Zelo asked in the most innocent and round about way he possibly could. Yongguk seemed taken aback by his question.

"I'm a business man. CEO of the Bang Company. You're not a spy are you Junhong?" Yongguk said with kind eyes, Zelo could see a beautiful gummy grin as well when those pretty lips pulled back.

"Of course not." Zelo laughed at the idea of something so proposterous, Yongguk laughed with him and the sound died down when they calmed. Yongguk tilted his head looking at Zelo intently. The younger stilled under the elder's eyes and Yongguk gestured for Zelo to come to him.

"Have you gotten used to no clothing, beautiful?" Yongguk asked as he pulled Zelo into his lap, the younger's long limbs awkwardly adjusted until he found a comfortable position.

Zelo nodded and Yongguk smiled, it seemed to be something he did often. He could feel warm hands on his waist holding his steady and he loved it. Zelo let his arms wrap around Yongguk's glorius neck and he played with his hair.

He then leaned in and closed his eyes slowly, wanting to feel those lips against his own. Zelo gasped as he was pulled into a hug instead, Yongguk's face buried in his throat.

"Tomorrow we'll begin a new session. Get some rest for tonight Junhong-ah." Yongguk's voice was soft and gentle, so warm compared to his cold words and actions. Zelo climbed off of the elder's lap and without looking back he left the office.

Zelo almost ran back to his room, his head rushing with so many insults towards himself, so many negative thoughts that wouldn't comfort him. He slammed the door shut behind him and he threw himself onto his bed.

The bed smelt nothing of home, but only new linen and fresh detergent reminding him that nothing in this mansion knew him and nothing would comfort him in any way.

He gripped onto the duvet harshly and he covered his face, his body quivered as he began to cry. It was painful, the feeling of being rejected by someone you wanted... was painful.

 

Don't Wanna Be Your Girl - WET


	5. Weak

A knock at the door woke Zelo from his light slumber. He squirmed in the large bed and rolled towards the edge but the door opened during his journey to the door and he stayed still.

"Good afternoon, don't bother getting out of bed Junhong-ah." Yongguk said softly and judging by his tone he was smiling. Zelo lazily buried his face into the duvet hoping to sleep more even though he knew he was wide awake.

"Open your eyes beautiful, I have a gift for you." at the sound of that Zelo couldn't help but open his eyes, blushing when he heard Yongguk's laughter. He sat up and covered himself with the duvet whilst rubbing his eyes.

"What's this?" Zelo said through a yawn as he noticed the large white box in Yongguk's hands. The elder placed it down on the bed and for a moment Zelo simply watched him. Secretly loathing how this man could make him forget all of his pain just by breathing the same air.

"It's a gift. Open it." Yongguk gestured to the box and Zelo raised an eyebrow, hiding his excitement for what was inside. He carefully lifted the lid and his eyes widened at what was inside, so much that he closed it again.

"I'll leave you alone with it, I'll be waiting for you in the front foyer. Please come downstairs wearing this." Yongguk placed his hand on Zelo's cheek before he pulled away, leaving the younger alone in his room.

Zelo breathed deeply and he shyly opened the box again, he hadn't seen wrong. These were female clothes. He inwardly sighed but he wasn't one to disobey orders so he hastily got out of bed.

He entered the ensuite and freshened up before heading back into the room. Zelo emptied the contents of the box onto the bed and he was glad it wasn't a lingerie outfit from a sleazy adult shop.

Yongguk had bought him a short white skirt with a light blue lacy crop top, there was a white bandeau in there as well with appropiate padding. There was also a pair of black knee high stockings and lacy underwear.

The outfit was quite cute, but then Zelo saw the long blonde wig and he cursed mentally. The colour matched his hair colour perfectly though which he was thankful for. With much grief he began putting on the outfit.

After he had looked at himself in the mirror, he'd admit that he looked great. Despite being a little too tall his legs were looking flawless and he felt adorable. Zelo covered his face in shame wondering what he had become.

He ran away from his reflection and he headed downstairs. Zelo could feel his heart pounding everytime his skirt lifted and he had to remind himself to walk differently. He reached the stairway that lead down to the foyer and he saw Yongguk stood with his back to him.

Yongguk was dressed casually which was odd for him, but then again Zelo had only seen him clothed once. Yongguk was wearing a large white long sleeve which short in the front and hung lower in the back. He was also wearing loose black pants and white sneakers.

"You look beautiful." Yongguk complimented as he ran a hand through his hair, Zelo immediately hung his head low and he avoided the man's gaze. Why was it everything about Yongguk screamed sex?

"Put on your shoes, we're going out." Zelo froze and his jaw dropped, Yongguk wanted him to leave the mansion like this? The elder noticed the younger's hesitance and he held out his hand.

"It's part of the session, I'm right here with you. No one will notice." Zelo's knees shook and he hated how he felt so weak. Yongguk could tell him to jump off a cliff with him and he'd want to do so without question.

And without another thought he took that hand.

 

The drive to wherever they were headed was quiet silent, aside from the music playing. Yongguk seemed pretty intent on keeping his eyes on the road so Zelo simply looked out the window.

They passed through town and he had even seen his apartment building, Yongguk had told him he'd pay off the rent for how long Zelo would be staying with him so he didn't worry too much about his old place.

It was almost 6pm when they arrived where they needed to be. Zelo sat up and looked at the things outside curiously. He could see groups of young adults walking and laughing together.

In front of them was a large grassy area which was covered in parked cars, Yongguk had to slow down to avoid walking pedestrians and other cars that were looking for parking spaces.

"A music festival?" Zelo asked as he turned to Yongguk, the male already had a smile playing on his lips. He found a parking spot that was quite far from the stage but it wasn't a problem to either of them.

They both exited the car and Yongguk naturally held Zelo's hand, the younger's eyes widened and he could feel the wig tickling his back as he stumbled after the elder.

"So that you don't get lost beautiful." he explained but Zelo just blushed and avoided the elder's eyes. There were all kinds of people there, dressed in so many different ways to the point he didn't even feel out of place.

The evening acts were beginning and Yongguk secured them a spot in the middle of the crowd, towards the centre of the stage although they were still quite far back. Yongguk stood behind Zelo, keeping his hands on the younger's hips.

"They're such a pretty couple, goals right there." Zelo could hear and he wondered if Yongguk heard it too. The next band began playing and the deafening sound of rock filled his ear drums.

Zelo could feel the bass in the core of his body and he grinned, feeling the music like everyone else was. He gasped when he felt a hand go up his skirt and he turned seeing how it was only Yongguk.

"W-what are you doing?" Zelo asked, but Yongguk feigned innocence turning his attention back to the stage. The elder's hand reached under his lace panties and he moaned as his ass was groped.

"Yongguk someone will see us!" Zelo said to the elder, they were literally surrounded by people. Bodies touching bodies, and with the both of them wearing white in the midst of people wearing neon colours they were easily seen.

Yongguk didn't answer instead he pushed a finger into Zelo's hole, the younger hissed at the sudden intrusion, fire spreading up his back. The elder removed his hand and licked his fingers before he returned to his business.

Zelo's body heated up more than it already had and he felt himself pushing back into Yongguk's fingers, he was being fingered in a crowd of people and he felt so fucking dirty but it was so exciting.

Anyone could see him, not only would they realize what was going on underneath his skirt but they'd see he was a male but he didn't care. He was focused on Yongguk's fingers.

Zelo could feel four fingers stretching him and he wanted to cum but he wouldn't risk palming himself. Zelo's eyes widened when his panties were pulled down and he could feel a thick cock thrusting into his body.

He screamed as the organ was buried to the hilt and Yongguk smacked his ass, not letting him adjust as he began rutting into the younger. People began to glance towards them and Zelo acted as though he was screaming for the song.

He sluttily leaned back into Yongguk and the elder moved his wig to the side, exposing his neck for him to bite. With a thrust to the prostate Zelo was putty in his hands.

Yongguk reached to his front and stroked his hardened cock which was semi released from his lacy underwear. Zelo shrieked as he came violently, some of his release hitting the person's clothing in front of him.

Yongguk let go soon after, filling Zelo up to the brim, he quickly pulled out and fixed their clothing before he grabbed Zelo's hand. The people around them gave them dirty looks but they didn't care.

Zelo laughed along with Yongguk as the two ran back towards the car, he threw off his wig and Yongguk gave him the brightest gummy grin that he'd grown to love. 

 

Weak - WET


	6. Island

The days passed like water did over a cliff. Zelo had gotten used to the areas of the mansion he was familiar with and his bed was finally beginning to smell like himself. 

Yongguk hadn't touched him since they had gone to the music festival together and he yearned for his touch. Zelo would spend nights rolling around in his bed as he remembered the deep thrusts and hot breath.

He was getting addicted, Yongguk felt like ecstasy. 

"Junhong, come with me on a walk." Yongguk's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he sat up seeing Yongguk stood at the door. The elder was without a robe this time revealing his body that Zelo loved.

"Outside?" he asked to clarify, it wasn't the first time Yongguk had asked for him to accompany the man on a walk. But it'd always been to various areas of the mansion that Zelo didn't know existed.

"Yes, so please dress your feet. Only your feet." Yongguk confirmed and he stepped back into the hallway presumably to put on his own shoes. Zelo got off of the bed and he put on his socks before leaving his room.

He saw Yongguk stood in front of his room which was across from Zelo's and the elder had his hand held out. Zelo smiled and he took it, feeling the soft fingers intertwine with his own.

 

Yongguk was quiet as the two walked through the thick forest surrouding the mansion. Zelo on the other hand was slightly jittery, he could feel bugs hitting his bare skin and the sounds of the trees terrified him.

As they travelled through the nature Zelo was beginning to doubt whether Yongguk knew where he was going or not, but soon enough they reached a clearing. And all Zelo could see was sky. 

The sound of rushing water burst through him and he opened his eyes, seeing the vast skies above him and the ocean below him, it stretched on till the sky and the water met in the horizon.

"Take off your shoes, and trust me." Yongguk instructed and he watched as Zelo obediently removed his footwear, his feet itching at the blades of grass licking at them.

Yongguk then carefully began tying a blindfold around Zelo's eyes and the younger immediately flinched looking to the elder in question. Yongguk's expression was stern and he tilted his head, Zelo bit his lip and let the man cover his eyes.

"Do you trust me Junhong?" Yongguk's whisper came from so far away, Zelo shivered in his naked form the grass tickling his toes. The blind fold soft on his nose, and the smell of the ocean filling his body.

He could feel the strong breeze, he could hear the crashes of the sea beneath him. He was scared, so scared, but at the same time it was so exhilarating. This was something he could only experience with Yongguk.

A strong gust of wind rushed past him and Zelo gasped as he lost his footing, he fell forward he embraced himself for the worst. But strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him back to safety.

The blind fold was removed and Zelo blinked multiple times to regain his vision, he had only lost it for a few moments but it felt like years. 

He saw the sunset in front of him, the warmth seeping into his skin was so different from the heat radiating off of the man holding him. He looked over the edge of the cliff and he shivered at the violent waves assaulting the rocks.

"I trust you Yongguk." Zelo said seriously as he turned to his left looking into Yongguk's eyes. The man's eyes widened ever so slightly as he was mesmerized by the beauty in front of him.

Zelo's blonde hair glowed like fire in the sunset and his skin sparkled, the sunlight made his brown eyes partially transparent and Yongguk's breath hitched. Yongguk's eyes lidded and he leaned forward, kissing the corner of Zelo's mouth. The younger's eyes widened dramatically and his eyes shifted, desperately searching for an answer.

"Come Junhong, let us return home."

 

Island - WET


	7. All The Ways

"Junhong, we'll be doing our next session in your condo." the younger perked up from his spot on his bed, he currently had a rice cracker hanging between his lips which only drew the moisture from them.

Yongguk was stood at the door with black jeans and a white button down, loose on his body and the sleeves pulled to his elbows. His chest was showing and Zelo looked away to avoid feeling aroused.

"Why my condo?" Zelo asked out of pure curiosity, after all he hadn't been told he was allowed to go back. Although he had a feeling Yongguk would let him go home for a while if he wanted to.

As usual Yongguk didn't answer him instead he simply smirked, leaving the room so that Zelo could get dressed. They were heading into the city after all. The younger scarfed down the cracker before he hopped off of his bed.

He ventured over to the closet which he barely opened but he found it lined with Yongguk's clothing as well as some of his own. Zelo threw on a simple outfit, blue skinny jeans and a white t shirt.

Zelo then searched around for the jacket he brought with him and fished out his house keys, glad that they were still there. He made his way to the front foyer where he often met Yongguk before outdoor sessions.

Yongguk was waiting for him with a never fading smirk on his lips, it made Zelo slightly anxious. But he had told the man he trusted him and that was what he going to continue doing.

Without another word Zelo was walking out the front door with Yongguk close behind him, the two got into the car and aside from Zelo's occasional directions it was silent.

They arrived between the two buildings and Yongguk parked his car in the lot outside. He and Zelo got out of the car and the younger looked at him with confusion,

"Yongguk?" he asked, he felt as though he'd never get an answer otherwise. Yongguk rounded the car and opened the trunk, removing a small box, similar to the one that held his outfit.

"I booked you a room across the street. Do what you did in the bath at home. I'm the only one looking at you." Yongguk said in a soft voice, Zelo handed over his keys and he took the box with hesitance.

Zelo quickly headed over to the hotel, not wanting to waste any time. He hurried towards the elevator and looked at the number on the keycard, it was attached to the box.

His heart was racing as he walked out from the elevator and into the hallway, he was barely breathing when he found the right door. Zelo carefully pressed the key to the pad and it unlocked.

He took a deep breath and let himself inside. 

It was a standard hotel room, with a sofa in front of a television and the bed in the corner. It seemed more like an apartment room than a hotel and he suddenly began to wonder how many stars this place had earned.

He placed the box down onto the sofa and approached the large glass window. It wasn't hard to see how many curtains were drawn in his condominium building, and considering it was mid day majority of the curtains were open.

Zelo was currently in the plain view of his neighbours and friends. 

His eyes searched desperately for Yongguk, but it was hard to tell which room was his exactly. He saw only one curtain in front of him completely drawn, and he knew that Yongguk was behind there. Watching him.

Zelo wasted no time in removing his clothing, apart from his socks, it would make things easier. He then went sat on the arm rest as he placed the box in his lap, he opened it and his face heated up.

Inside was none other than a hot pink dildo. And judging by the button on the side with different levels it vibrated as well, Zelo's jaw dropped in disbelief. When Yongguk had told him to do the same as in the bath he wasn't sure what he meant. But now he did.

In his mind the embarrassment would be over sooner than it would begin so he moved the box to the floor, and he lay down on the couch. Opening his legs in a shameless manner.

He thought of the Grandma Park who lived beside him, and the children of the new couple next door. But they'd be at school right? He shook his head and wrapped his hand around his cock, pressing the dildo to his lips.

It was only Yongguk looking at him. No one else.

The thought of the elder's dark eyes watching his every move made him jerk his hand and he moaned loudly, letting his lips wrap around the head of the dildo. Zelo hummed as he stroked his dick to full hardness.

The girth of the dildo wasn't as impressive as Yongguk's, but he'd never had the feeling of a vibrator inside of his before and he was a little excited. Zelo completely closed off the world, thinking only of the man watching him.

He removed his hand from his hard cock and he brought it towards his mouth, sucking on two fingers till they dripped with saliva. He then continued blowing the dildo, wanting to warm the plastic.

He rubbed the two fingers against his entrance, slightly surprised at how much he was twitching. Without thinking twice he pushed his fingers into his entrance, clenching at the sudden intrusion.

"Ah Yongguk!" he moaned as he felt a small burn, he bit his lips and he rubbed his fingers against his walls. Zelo's eyes lidded as he looked at the vibrator and he lined it with his entrance.

Zelo removed his fingers and spread his legs wider, holding the dildo with two hands before he began guiding it inside of him. He groaned at the stretch and he grunted as he forced it into his body.

"Oh fuck." he breathed. Zelo pinched his nipple and found that he didn't gain any extra pleasure from it so he kept both hands on the toy. He carefully pulled the toy out before thrusting it back in.

"Oh, ah, mmm. Yongguk." he moaned as he steadily moved the toy in and out of himself. Zelo changed his position, so that his back was facing the window and he spread his legs with the dildo propped up by the couch. 

He turned on the vibrator to the highest level and screamed as he rode the toy like no tomorrow. Zelo could feel the vibrations hard against his prostate, travelling up his core like electricity.

He threw his head back and fell onto his back, thrusting in the vibrating toy roughly as he pumped his cock. Zelo closed his eyes and imagined Yongguk above him.

"Fuck fuck fuck Yongguk!" his cock spurted hot ropes of cum onto his sweating chest and he pulled out the dildo, turning it off before he tossed it to the side. Zelo rode out his orgasm before tears began filling his eyes.

He stood up quickly and ran over to the curtains, he dragged them violently closing off the view of the hotel room as fast as he could. Zelo held the expensive material in his hands and he fell to his knees.

Clutching the curtain in front of his face as he cried.

 

All The Ways - WET

 


	8. Small and Silver

Zelo found himself being lead into town by Yongguk once more, the man's hand cold and soft as it held his own. The two were both dressed in large trenchcoats, which was quite uncomfortable in the Spring weather.

He felt slightly hesitant when taking Yongguk's hand this morning, but there was no reason for him not to follow. It wasn't as though Yongguk had seen those tears he shed in the hotel room the other day.

Whenever he thought about it, it made his heart ache and his eyes sting. He looked up at Yongguk's backside, this beautiful man had no clue how deep his hooks were. 

Zelo looked around in confusion at the new area of the city he hadn't been to before. He wasn't able to recognize anything in sight and he opened his mouth to ask Yongguk but he stopped.

They arrived at a phonebooth situated in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. Only a few people were in the area, seeing as how a small cafe was across the street and a woman selling flowers was to the left.

Yongguk quickly pulled Zelo into the phonebooth, closing the door behind them. Zelo was squeeze up against the glass wall, the material heating his skin from sitting in the sun all day.

"Take off your coat Junhong-ah." Yongguk ordered and Zelo looked around nervously his hands gripping onto his coat protectively. Yongguk placed his hand on Zelo's cheek, looking at him with a reassuring smile.

"Only look at me." he said quietly and that was enough for Zelo to open his coat, letting it fall to the floor of the booth in seconds, revealing his naked body underneath.

Zelo blushed as Yongguk smiled at him and he shyly grasped the elder's coat as well, tugging on the material to reveal his beautiful shoulders. Yongguk smirked and rested his hand on the curve of Zelo's back.

"You too, take it off." Zelo said with warm cheeks, Yongguk complied revealing his own skin. He then gestured for Zelo to wrap his arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

Yongguk pulled Zelo close to him, letting their limp cocks brush against one another. Zelo's eyes began to wander and he could see people alarmed at the sight of two naked men embracing in a phonebooth.

"Focus on me. Feel me, I'm right here with you." Yongguk leaned back ever so slightly and he lifted his hand to Zelo's face, letting his fingers touch his lips. Zelo instantly took the digits into his mouth, slicking them up.

Zelo opened his mouth as Yongguk removed his fingers, his breath hot and saliva connecting his tongue to the wet appendages. Yongguk kissed his temple and he returned to their previous position, he let his hands trail down between Zelo's cheeks and he rubbed the entrance before pushing his index finger in.

"Open your legs baby." Yongguk whispered into his ear and Zelo moaned, spreading his legs so that Yongguk could freely touch his most private area. It wasn't hard to hear the chatter beginning to submerge from outside.

The phonebooth was clear for anyone to look into, and Zelo's ass was on display, along with their naked bodies. Yongguk placed gentle kisses onto Zelo's shoulder as he slowly prepared him.

"Show them how beautiful you are." Yongguk's voice was ringing through his head, and he unconsciously rolled his head back, seductively showing off the new marks on his shoulder.

Zelo's eyes lidded as he looked at Yongguk's lips and he leaned forward, only to be pulled into another hug. He pulled away and looked into Yongguk's dark eyes, he bit his lip and his eyes began to glisten.

"Don't look at me like that." Yongguk's voice held something so heavy, Zelo couldn't understand him. Yongguk lifted Zelo's leg and he pushed his cockhead into the younger's barely stretched entrance.

"Fuck Yongguk!" Zelo moaned loud enough to make the people outside flinch in shock. Their eyes wide as they watched the way Zelo's hole stretched around Yongguk's cock as though he was made for it.

Yongguk moaned as he pushed himself deep into Zelo's body, the younger bouncing as he was lifted from the ground with each impact. Zelo's nails digging into his scalp were telling him things.

Things he didn't wish to listen to.

"I'm sorry." Yongguk whispered as he released into Zelo's delicate frame, the younger shuddered at the heat filling his stomach and his legs shook. Zelo threw his head back as Yongguk wrapped his slender hand around his still erect cock.

"For what?" he gasped and his toes curled in his shoes as he came onto Yongguk's thighs. The elder looked at him with gentle eyes and he hugged Zelo with shaking arms.

"For this." and they kissed.

 

Small and Silver - WET


	9. You're The Best

Zelo sat in the middle of a field, he could feel the sun on his skin and the wind blowing through his hair. The sky stretched on for miles and the greenery was all he could see.

Nearby a tree in the distance he could see Yongguk stood there, waiting for him. Without thinking twice Zelo got onto his feet and he walked through the tall grass towards him.

Yongguk gave him a warm smile and his heart jumped. Zelo's eyes widened as Yongguk walked closer and closer to him and he could feel strong arms wrapping around his waist.

He eased into the elder's touch, finding it so very comforting. Yongguk's gentle hands weaved through his hair and his other hand held him in a reassuring manner, making him feel as though nothing could hurt him.

Yongguk placed his hand on Zelo's cheek, pulling back just enough so that they could look into each other's eyes. Somehow Yongguk's eyes seemed brighter, more alive than he'd ever seen him.

"I love you Junhong, so much." Yongguk confessed and Zelo felt his heart aching. The skies began to darken and Zelo could feel himself falling, faster than he ever could.

When he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and his body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. He clutched one hand against his chest and he curled into his side, making himself as small as possible.

Zelo bit onto his fist to mask his sobs as he cried.

 

You're The Best - WET

 


	10. Move Me

A weight on his bed dragged him from his sweet dreams, the smell of musk and earth tickling his senses awake. Zelo opened his eyes and he felt soft lips touching his own.

He froze in shock and warm hands lifted him from the bed. Zelo gasped as a hot tongue invaded his mouth and his groans were muffled by the contact. Zelo pulled away desperately,

"Yongguk?" he managed to utter before plump lips were kissing him again. Almost ravenously, as though he was being eaten alive. Yongguk pressed their bodies together and he tasted Zelo's mouth as much as he could.

Tongue running along the roof of his mouth, behind his teeth before it intertwined with Zelo's tongue, which tasted of sleep and fresh spring water. Zelo's hands gripped onto Yongguk's shirt helplessly as he was kissed.

Yongguk pulled away with an exaggerated breath and he looked into Zelo's eyes. The younger looked back at him with those shining orbs, so large and innocent, they made Yongguk feel dirty.

He looked over the beauty beneath him, inwardly wondering how he was so lucky that this angel came to his doorstep. There were so many things he wanted to say to him but he couldn't.

Zelo looked up at Yongguk, taking in his disheveled hair and flushed cheeks. The lips that only grew in size due to how swollen they were, the glorius tan skin that glowed in the moonlight.

He was certain, that he had fallen in love.

 

Move Me - WET

 


	11. Body

That afternoon he woke alone, only the faint scent of what occured last night hanging onto the threads of his duvet. Zelo pushed himself up, feeling that his head was numb and his thoughts weren't working.

Zelo put on proper clothing, which was a first in awhile since he had moved in. But he was determined this time, and he'd had long enough of barely knowing Bang Yongguk. Especially when he had fallen in love.

He wasn't going to remain naive and he was going to learn more about the man his heart was claiming he loved.

It was currently late afternoon, and Yongguk hadn't appeared to him once. Normally the elder would wake him for breakfast or he'd invite him on a walk or a simple sit down in his office. But today was quiet.

And after what happened the night before it made Zelo feel nauseous.

He got out of bed and he left his room. Zelo had a feeling Yongguk wasn't watching him on the cams today and he felt secure, so he boldly wandered over to the east wing. 

Yongguk hadn't exactly told him he couldn't go there but whenever it was mentioned he seemed to tense, and Yongguk always seemed relieved when Zelo told him he had no interest in exploiting the elder's secrets.

But at this point he had no choice. He refused to love blindly.

His feet were heady as he dragged himself across the hallway, the east wing seemed to mirror the west. But the paintings on the walls were filled with colour, they were vibrant and completely strange compared to the monochrome photos in the west wing.

There were a few doors on either side, and Zelo couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. That was until he arrived at the end of the hallway, there was a door with a _"Y"_ etched onto the wood.

Zelo wondered if this was Yongguk's room from when he was a child, it wasn't unusual for kids to mark their rooms. But then that garnered the question of why the mansion was so empty when he had once lived here with his family.

He wasted no time in approaching the door and the handle was warm as he touched it. Zelo raised an eyebrow and he turned the knob, opening the door fully. He stepped inside and took a deep breath.

The room was as grand as Yongguk's he noted, however the curtains weren't red but a deep navy blue. There was a corkboard on the wall lined with photos and newspaper clippings.

The room was covered in a sheer layer of dust and it was clear to see no one had been in here for a long time. Zelo felt something cold in the core of his soul as he breathed in the air of the room and he felt ill.

He walked towards the corkboard to see what was on it, and he could see photos of a young woman. The newspaper headings told him that she was the heiress to a wealthy company and she was proclaimed missing.

Zelo followed the headlines curiously and he stepped back, knocking over a box near the wall. Newspapers scattered from the box, covering the floor in seconds. 

He kneeled down and quickly began collecting the dry sheets and he froze when he saw the headlines. Zelo's hands shook as he picked up the paper, which felt foreign on his fingertips.

 _"CEO of the Bang Company, arrested for accusations of Necrophilia."_ Zelo read quietly, his eyes widened to an unhealthy extent. He wasn't stupid and he was aware of what Necrophilia was.

 _"Necrophilia rumours confirmed to be true. What will happen to the Bang Company now?"_ His eyes scanned over the articles over the floor seeing how they all involved the same headline.

He had been touched by this man. He'd slept with this man. He'd been living in this man's home for the past weeks. Was the initial plan to kill him all along? So that he could indulge in his disgusting sexual desires?

Zelo covered his mouth and he ran into the ensuite, he stumbled over to the toilet and emptied the contents of his empty stomach into the bowl. He heaved and cried as acid burned his throat, and a foul taste lined his mouth.

He stood on his feet and washed his mouth and hands before he ran. Zelo ran out of the room and back to the west wing, he dashed into his room and grabbed everything he could. 

He made sure he had all of his belongings, and tears ran down his cheeks as he escaped from the mansion. Zelo threw open the front doors and he sprinted as fast as he could.

Away from everything that had occured there.

 

Body - WET


	12. These Days [Epilogue]

Yongguk stood motionless as he stared at the papers strewn across the room, considering this room was often locked it wasn't hard to tell that things were out of place from the last time he'd been in there.

He immediately left the room and he rushed back to the west wing. Zelo's room was empty, he was nowhere to be seen. He cursed under his breath and he entered his office.

Yongguk opened his laptop and he accessed the security cams, checking each and every one only to see that his fears had indeed come true.

Zelo had left him.

He clenched his fists and grabbed his phone, looking at the photos that he had taken of Zelo, the younger's angelic sleeping face and his beautiful smile. He reached for his business phone and dialed a number.

"I'm not letting you go, not when I'm in love with you."

 

These Days - WET


End file.
